1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arm rest device provided in a seat for an automobile or aircraft, and in particular to an arm rest device which is adjustable to a desired angle according to the inclination of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, there has been provided at the central portions of a seat-back of a rear seat in an automobile a storage recess for storing an arm rest in such a manner that the arm rest can be drawn out by a link device of the like as necessary. In particular, the conventional arm rest is arranged such that it can be drawn out and rest upon a seat cushion according to the need, that is, when one or two persons are seated in the rear seat. Since such an arm rest is arranged to be moved as the seat-back is inclined and thus to be changed in angle relative to the seat cushion, the arm rest is somewhat inconvenient in that it tends to take an unnatural attitude when one or two seat occupants place their arms on the arm rest.
Accordingly, in view of the drawback mentioned above, the present invention aims at providing an improved arm rest device to be mounted in a seat-back of a rear seat in which an arm rest body can be adjusted in angle vertically relative to the seat-back and also in which the arm rest body can be so adjusted in angle as to ideally suit a seat occupants posture even when the seat-back is inclined and moved for some reason.